


Happy Little Trees

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, Painting with a twist, klaine advent 2018, the fact I could even write this is a fucking miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Drunk painting is awesome, okay?





	Happy Little Trees

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 19 - Realism/Trees

It was called “Painting with a Twist” and it was probably the best thing Kurt had ever done.

You pay $30 which covered the lesson and the materials. And then you brought alcohol. And they just taught your drunk ass how to paint a thing.

It was amazing.

Kurt had been a couple times, the outcome being that he had almost a dozen paintings that he absolutely refused to hang up in his apartment. At first he brought friends along, not wanting to be the loser that got drunk painting alone in the middle of the afternoon. But Rachel didn’t want to go back after the first time, too upset that she wasn’t immediately amazing at painting. Mercedes didn’t drink anymore and apparently it wasn’t as fun when you didn’t drink. He had fun when he went with his step-mom Carol but she was not in town at the moment.

And fuck it, Kurt thought it was fun, so he’d started going alone.

And he was having a great time! He was halfway through painting a landscape of the Aurora Borealis and more than halfway through a bottle of pink moscato.

And he’d been steadily flirting with a guy at the next table for the last thirty minutes.

“Have I mentioned how…  _ bold _ those color choices are, Blaine?” Kurt asked, winking as he took another sip of wine.

Blaine smirked back, adding another stripe of yellow to his skyline. “It’s supposed to be bold, Kurt. Otherwise you end up with a painting that’s muddy and dull.” He fake gasped. “Oh, wait!”

Kurt cackled. It was true his brand of flirting was closer to pigtail pulling but it was refreshing when he got as good as he gave.

“I’m going for soothing. Not assault to the retinas.”

Blaine gestured to Kurt’s painting, which was, admittedly, a little muddy. Or at least, monochromatic. “What you all soothing, I call hotel room.”

Kurt gasped, dramatically. Blaine blew him a kiss, Bieber looking guy and the dude in the wheelchair rolling their eyes behind him.

This was another advantage to coming alone. Unlike Blaine, who was completely abandoning his friends to flirt with Kurt, Kurt felt no guilt monopolizing all of Blaine’s attention.

“Unbelievable,” Kurt heard Wheels say behind Blaine’s back. “This was his idea and now he’s totally blowing us off.”

Bieber shook his head with a sigh. “You know our boy, man. Can’t ignore a pretty face.”

Kurt preened a little. It was nice when straight boys called him pretty.

Hair dryers were needed to make sure the first layer of paint was dry before they added a treeline. There was a solid ten minutes where the use of hair dryers made it difficult for flirting but Kurt and Blaine made it work.

Kurt went in with his black paint and his tiny brush, just drunk enough to sort of remember what trees were supposed to look like.

“You know, I think the trees add a certain realism to this piece.”

Blaine snorted, being much more delicate with his trees than Kurt was being. “I don’t think realism is the objective, Kurt.”

“You’re right,” Kurt said, nodding solemnly. “The objective is to get drunk and flirt with the cute boy at the next table.”

Blaine’s friends snickered as Blaine went bright red. “Is that what we were doing?” He asked.

“Of course, Blaine!” Kurt said, gesturing expansively. “Do you think I’m this mean to people I don’t like? I was absolutely flirting with you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you weren’t flirting back?”

Blaine sputtered but Bieber piped up from the back. “No, he was. Is. Will continue to flirt.”

“Great!” Kurt grinned. “I would also enjoy continuing to flirt. But,” Kurt made his face go as serious as his drunken state would allow. “My giving you my phone number is entirely dependant on how amazing your painting turns out. Are you up to the challenge?”

Blaine’s face flattened to seriousness, his ears and cheeks still dangerously red, before he went back to his trees, painting with a new focus.

His friends laughed behind him. Kurt just watched his ass and sipped his wine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable Version   
>  ~~Yes I'm still on tumblr I'm going down with this ship, baby~~


End file.
